HEARTS BROKEN
by decoruslamia
Summary: COMPLETE. Their love is a forbidden one. Their love shouldn't be but that doesn't mean that it's not there. Both Draco and Hermione have fallen for eachother but what will Consequences of their love. DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: characters are owned by J. K. Rowling apart from Jez.  
  
Her two inch heels clattered against the cold, stone floor, against her desperate attempts to soften the sounds. Hermione finally reached the sturdy, mahogany doors of the library of Hogwarts. Suddenly she was yanked into the library and crushed against a stone wall. "Draco..." she moaned as he sucked on her neck. Then proceeded to trail soft kisses up and down her neck.

Hermione had to stop this; it had been going on for weeks. And as much as she wanted to continue their relationship, she knew she couldn't, if Harry or Ron found out... Well if they did god knows what would happen to Draco.

So this was why she was here again, meeting _him _again. Hermione gently pushed him away, but stayed in his arms. She looked up into his warm grey eyes. She wanted to melt in them, to stay in his embrace forever. Never to let go of him again. But as desperately as she wanted to she couldn't ignore the fact that she couldn't.

His platinum blond hair fell into his eyes and Hermione quickly brushed it away, then trailing her slender, white fingers down his face then back up and along to trail the outline of his lips. The lips she needed to kiss so much.

"We have to stop this, we can't do this anymore" Hermione said, silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. Draco just looked at her sadly. She felt a pang of guilt but quickly dismissed it, "I know" he replied, as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Resting her head into his shoulder she signed, then, with one last kiss, she reluctantly pulled back and walked out of the library, the place she loved so much. Leaving the one person she loved the most.

Once she had slipped out of the doors and shut the doors behind her, as silently as possible. She let her head rest next to a wall. Welcoming the coolness that swept through her body. With one last look back at the mahogany doors. She ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Authors note: I know this chapter is very short but I promise they will get longer.


	2. Thoughts And Agruments

Disclaimers: see chapter one

By the time she had reached the portrait of the fat lady, she was out of breath and the fat lady was asleep, snoring loudly. Hermione coughed just as loudly to aware the fat lady of her presence, but to no avail. After 10 attempts to wake her up she gave up. So Hermione quickly made her way to The Room Of Requirements.

* * *

Draco paced up and down in the boys dormitories. Crabbe and Goyle watched his every move mindlessly. "Get me some food from the kitchens" Draco growled. They immediately got up and went to fulfil Malfoy's order. He rolled his eyes. 'what did I ever do to gat friends like that, that's if you could call them friends' he thought, throwing an empty glass against the wall. 

Blaise stirred. "Draco man, get some sleep" Blaise mumbled into his pillows barely audio to Draco.

He glared at Blaise, impatiently waiting for his food. Then the door burst opened and in stumbled Crabbe and Goyle. Between them they were carrying what looked like all of the contents in a candy store.

Picking up a handful of sweets he went down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room. 'Where the hell should I go?' he smirked as an idea struck him.

* * *

Hermione lay on the baby blue sofa in the room of requirement. She was quickly engrossed in her own thoughts; hugging a cushion to her she looked up blankly at the ceiling. 

'I shouldn't have ended it'

'But I had to. I had no other choice'

'Yes you did'

'No, I didn't'

'Oh no, I'm arguing with myself, I'm going crazy'

'Yes, you are crazy'

'hello, you annoying little voice, you are me, so you're saying that you are crazy too' Hermione thought, cracking a grin pleased that she had upped one on her annoying little voice.

'Shut up' it thought back

Hermione laughed, completely forgetting her surroundings as she fell into another argument with herself. So when the door opened she did not hear it.

Authors note: thanks to my reviewers. 


	3. Falling Asleep

Disclaimers: see chapter one.  
  
'That's weird' Draco thought, he was standing outside the room of requirement where the door was.  
  
'But there shouldn't be a door'  
  
'I wonder if there is anyone in there'  
  
Well it wouldn't hurt to have a look, so slowly he opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.  
  
The sight he saw made his breathe catch in his throat. There was Hermione as beautiful as ever, her chestnut coloured hair lied around her head in a fan. Her lips where moving soundlessly.  
  
Draco smiled a real smile and turned to leave. Only to be stopped in his tracks as her voice called out to him.  
  
"Draco..........what are you doing here?" she said softly. He turned around and walked toward her, sitting down opposite her. "Well, I was just going to sit in here thinking, but as you're here............." He trailed off, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.  
  
Suddenly he was aware that she had scooted up closer to him. He raised his head and looked at her bright doe eyes. "We could stay here together, for old time's sake" she looked hopeful. He couldn't say no, and she knew it, so Slytherin of her he thought with dry humour.  
  
She gently took his hand in her own and led him towards the bed. Hermione slowly lowered herself on to the bed. And for the second time that night he couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco on top of her. She buried her head into his chest as he automatically put his arms around her.  
  
Both in bliss they fell asleep in each others arms for the last time.......or so they thought.  
  
Authors note: this and the next chapter will be about the same length of the last ones as I wrote them months ago and I can't be bothered to change them. But I hope from chapter five and on they will be longer. 


	4. In The Library

Diclaimers: see chapter one

* * *

Hermione she mindlessly played with her food as both Harry and Ron went on and on about Quidditch.  
  
'Why do they like flying around on their brooms so much' she smiled as she remembered the time her and Draco had flew on his broom stick.  
  
He had frightened the life out of her. But she hadn't had that much fun in ages, that she had to admit  
  
Her eyes scanned over the Slytherin table. Trying to find the handsome, blond boy that went by the name of Draco Malfoy. 'There he is'  
  
He too, was playing with his food, staring out into space. Their eyes suddenly met and she found herself looking into grey orbs.  
  
He gave her a weak smile, and then turned away to comment on something that Blaise had said.

* * *

"Damn these books to hell" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
She couldn't believe they didn't have her favourite book. They apparently had run out of copies. This was meant to be a library, in a bloody Wizard school for god sakes.  
  
'Oh, god I'm beginning to sound like Ron'  
  
A slight chuckle whacked her out of her thoughts.  
  
She spun around, finding a familiar platinum, blond boy standing very close to her.  
  
He smirked at her surprised face, and leaned in close to her ear sending lovely shivers down her spine when he spoke.  
  
"My, my, Hermione, damning books now are you? Never thought I'd see the day" Draco drawled, giving her a one of his dazzling smiles.  
  
Hermione growled, a low rumbling in her throat as she looked deep into his amusement filled eyes.  
  
'They're windows to his soul. I wonder if I'm the only person that notices that, but then again they probably only open up when he is around me'  
  
She was distracted by a constant waving in front of her face.  
  
It was now that she noticed that his lips were only a mere couple of inches above her own.  
  
'If I just -'.  
  
'No! We are in public and we've broken up'.  
  
'I will never be close to him again' she realized dimly.  
  
Hermione looked back up at Draco to find him staring at her strangely as if he wanted to say something back couldn't. Pushing these thoughts aside she quickly found her voice and whispered "see ya later, Draco". She rapidly stepped away from him and proceeding toward the doors.  
  
"I love you" he whispered back. She turned around only to find he was gone.

* * *

Authors note: well this chapter is a little longer. Now that you have read this why don't you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters etc. they all belong to J. K. Rowling. All I own is the plot.**   
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrunk back lower into the comfy scarlet chair, trying to get away from their questions.  
  
"Hermione?" she prodded.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing" Hermione said, getting up from the comfy chair and making her way up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
She sat on her poster and slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The breeze slightly pushed his hair into his face. Draco quickly brushed it away. Remembering the time Hermione had done that for him.  
  
Gradually Draco discarded his shoes and socks and put his feet into the ice cold lake. 'Never will she do that again and all because of that Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasel'.  
  
'How could she throw it away like that, like he didn't mean a thing to her? I knew that wasn't true, she did care for me. Or she was just playing about, testing me out, seeing what I could do. No she wasn't the type to do that'.  
  
'Then who is that kind of person?'  
  
'Well someone like me'  
  
'So you were playing with her?'  
  
'I was at first but then I got to know her and I then realized that I love her'.  
  
'So the gigolo has finally settled down'  
  
'Yes I_ would_ have if Hermione had of let me'  
  
'Well you have to change her mind'  
  
'I know that but what else can I possibly do? I've already admitted to her that I love her, put my name down for joining that fucking order, disowned my father, what else could I fucking do?!'  
  
'Breathe?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'Okay okay, how about if you make friends with Potty and Weasel?'  
  
He smirked. He would do just that. It would be hard but he could manage it. He could do anything when it came to Hermione.  
  
On this thought Draco Malfoy took his frozen feet out of the lake and headed toward the Slytherin common room to get his broomstick.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry quietly asked concern laced through his voice.  
  
The three of them – Harry, Ron and Ginny – were huddled together close to the fire. The flames from the blaze danced around the ceiling and walls creating eerie shadows on them.  
  
"I don't know she was didn't say anything at breakfast" Ginny murmured.  
  
"She didn't even answer questions in class, or take notes!" Ron put in, his cheeks red as tomatoes.  
  
"Right we all know she's acting weird-" Harry was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Bloody weird mate".  
  
"We know that Ron, that was what Harry was trying to say" Ginny scolded, so much like her mother would.  
  
"And she didn't come back to the girl's dormitories the other night" Ginny told them.  
  
"Do you think she's got a-"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley what are you doing out of bed?" professor McGonagall shouted. They barley concealed their laughter as she was dressed in a dressing gown and bunny slippers.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We are going now professor".  
  
She smiled, turned around and went out the portrait. At a snail's pace, they got up and went to bed. Not noticing the platinum blonde boy hovering outside the main window in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N: thanks to all my reviewers. Please review oh and about Draco being a little, well okay alot OOC it's because he's in love and i couldn't very well write a romance story between him and Hermione if he was going to be the normal prick he is.**


	6. With Help

** Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: thanks to the people who reviewed.**

Draco sat soundlessly on the Italian leather chair in the Slytherin common room, staring into the blazing fire trying to ignore the annoying first years that were playing various noisy games and chatting merrily to each other. But to Draco's farther annoyance he was rudely jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Draco glared "What do you want Blaise" couldn't that idiot see he didn't want to be disturbed.

"To know what's going on with you" Blaise stated.

Now what is he going on about? He thought but kept his expressionless expression.

Blaise drooped down into the chair next to him. "Between you and Granger" he finished

Draco inwardly sighed he really didn't want to lie to him. "So now you know what are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

Blaise looked shocked for a moment then he leaned back and closed his eyes. After a moment or two he whispered "I'm going to help you get her back" at Draco's questioning glance he continued "I know how you feel about her and I know how she feels about you"

"How?"

"I've been following both of you for sometime it doesn't take a genius to figure it out"

"Just as well or you wouldn't stand a chance"

Blaise glared.

"But why?"

Blaise shifted uncomfortably and said "the rumours, they're true"

Malfoy blinked the rumours....... The ones that said of Blaise killing his father to prove to Voldemort that he despised his death eaters and everything about them. But Draco didn't actually think these certain rumours were true just thought they were the result of some stupid bunch of first years who knew nothing.

Well I was obviously wrong; I suppose everyone has two sides, take me for example.

"So Draco what's the plan?" Blaise asked.

Draco grimaced "To make friends with Potty and Weasel, but I don't think I'll be able to stand them, I mean I was spying on them yesterday and.... Merlin they're so thick!"

Blaise chuckled "Well we could always kill them"

Draco arched a blond eyebrow, "Is that your answer to everything?" he asked in amusement.

Blaise smirked "No, but it would be fun"

"Yeah but somehow I don't think Hermione would like me very much"

"We'll just have to go with your plan then"

By now both of Draco eyebrows were hiding in his hairline. "We!" he managed to choke out.

"I said I'd help didn't I? And besides I have nothing else to do"

"Great so now I'm stuck with you"

* * *

"Come on get up!" Harry shouted slamming his pillow down on a sleeping Ron.

"Merlin Harry........ Its 6.20 in the morning only people like Hermione wake up this early"

"Exactly" Harry exclaimed.

Ron cocked his head to the side making it more dishevelled. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to follow her you dimwit"

"Oh" Ron said closing his eyes

"Well come on get up"

"Will you stop that" Ron yelled catching the pillow and moving towards his trunk.

"You weren't getting up" Harry explained.

"Okay, okay, kept your scar on"

"Lets go" said Harry seeing that Ron was now dressed.

They quickly rushed into the common room to see Hermione going out of the portrait. Ron opened his mouth to call her but Harry quickly smothered the sound with his hand.

"You do know Ron we are a meant to be following her without her knowing" Harry harshly whispered.

Ron looked sheepish at this and rapidly went ahead.

Harry sighed 'Was this really going to work? And if it did what would Hermione say if she found out?"

** Authors note: I can't believe I took so long to update, I apologise to anyone who was waiting for this chapter. Review!**


	7. Stalking

"Harry?" Ron asked, silently creeping along the corridor ahead of Harry and peeping around a wall.

"Yes Ron?" was Harry's reply.

"Why aren't we using your cloak?"

Harry whacked himself round the head in frustration 'why didn't I remember?' and quickly dragged Ron into a nearby bathroom, ignoring the weird stares he got.

"Harry what are you doing? We're going to lost track of her" Ron stated, turning around and heading back out the door.

In answer Harry pulled out his invisibly cloak and threw it over the both of them. "Oh" muttered Ron.

They headed back out the door and started walking in the direction they saw Hermione last going in. Breaking into a run when they couldn't see her.

"Why do we have to be under this invisibly cloak again?" questioned Draco as they past a statue of an old headmaster.

Blaise looked at him, a bored expression of his face.

"Look it's just that I don't see why we can't just erase peoples memories if they see us. Anyway it's not like we're doing anything wrong" Draco explained, stepping on Blaise's toes.

"Draco we are _stalking_ " Blaise said brushing his long black hair out of his eyes.

"but- there she is" Draco nearly yelled.

"You know Draco for someone who follows people regularly you are no kind of expert" his dark eyes lighting up in amusement.

"I could say the same about you" Draco laughed before falling head first onto the rich red carpet they were walking on.

Blaise snorted throwing the cloak off of them completely.

Draco started getting up but immediately froze when he saw Hermione coming this way. "Do you think she's seen us" he whispered

"Draco we are in a very dark corner of the library with cobwebs-" he waved his hand at a offending spider for emphasis "-and Merlin knows what else. This part hasn't been use for ages so she has no reason to even look over here" Blaise concluded

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that me and Hermione used to come here to-"

"I really don't want to here about things like that, thank you" Blaise cut him off.

Draco sighed and trying not to crack up said "And I had so many memories I wanted to share"

Blaise glared.

"What are you two doing here?"_ her_ voice asked, apparently she had seen them.

"Me? I'm going" Blaise informed her then ran off.

'Well a lot of help he was' thought Draco.

"What about you?" Hermione asked her voice softening.

"I'm in a library, what do you think?" Draco said, trying to sound his normal icy self but failing terribly.

"I see no book" Hermione said her eyes glazing over his hands.

"I'm looking for one"

"So you're looking for a book in an unused section of a library, where in fact no books are kept" she cocked an eyebrow.

'She looks amused that's good, maybe she won't come to the conclusion I've been spying on her. Wait a minute what's she doing here?'

"Yes that's what I'm doing, how about you?"

"Well I......I....well" she fidgeted hopping from one foot to the other, forgetting for a moment that she had a book in her hand, then forgetting what the book was about she shoved the book under his nose so he had perfect view of what the title was.

Once he read the title he started laughing so loud that Madam Pince had to come over to tell them to "keep it down" but not before getting over the shock of seeing a Slytherin and Gryffindor together especially this certain pair, though she did think they would make a cute couple.

Turning Hermione's head back to him once she had gone he asked her "so have you not gotten over me?"

"Don't be so stupid I must of just picked up the wrong book" with that she ran out of the room her book of '_100 ways of getting over him'_ hugged to her chest.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot.**

* * *

"GINNY" Harry shouted at the top of his lung while peering over the top of people's heads, trying to spot the little but fiery redhead. 'Merlin why do I have to be so short!' Harry thought in fury.

Coming up behind him Ginny pulled on his arm, leading him back into the corridors as the other students in the Gryffindor common room were starting to stare. "What is it Harry?" she whispered while doing so.

"Hermione" she nodded her head to tell him to go on, ignoring Dean when he called her over to where he was standing with Seamus and Neville.

"And Malfoy" Harry rushed on, hands flying around franticly, nearly hitting someone in the face.

She raised her eyebrows at him, secretly hoping he didn't know the truth behind what he was saying. "What do you mean Harry?"

"They were together in the library and Malfoy said something to her. And he wasn't even being mean" Harry rambled as they walked, bristly .

"What exactly did he say?" she asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He asked her if she had gotten over him" he shouted.

Ginny smiled. "That doesn't mean that they where ever together" she covered hoping Hermione wouldn't be to upset if Harry found out.

Beginning to lose his patience he shouted. "I KNOW THAT BUT RON DOESN'T!"

'That arrogant little PRICK' was the only thought running through Hermione's head as she rushed along the corridor to her next class, which, unlucky for her was double potions. But seeing Harry and Ginny up ahead having some kind of fight she quickly took a detour.

"Oi Hermione, who's the lucky guy then?" Ron asked as he slowed to drop into step beside her, a furious expression on his face..

Hermione looked up at him and put on her best confused expression, which Draco had often told her that it wasn't that good. "What on earth are you talking about Ron?"

"Well it's just that-"he started.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU. GET BACK HERE NOW!" a furious redhead yelled from halfway down the corridor. Ginny stomped up to him looking murderous.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing; she always had found it funny when Ginny got annoyed with Ron.

"I won't say anything here as I don't want to humiliate you in front of all these people" Ginny hinted looking pointedly at Hermione, who had stopped cracking up when Ginny said this.

Ron's eyes got wide as he realized what she meant. Looking at the passers-by who had stopped to eavesdrop he glared at them, and then turning to Hermione he apologized and quickly walked off.

Watching him walk away Hermione was suddenly pulled into the nearest empty classroom.

"You know you'll have to keep the thing between you and Draco quieter from now on" Ginny stated a stupid grin on her face as she sat on the corner of one of the old, wooden desks.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said putting the confused expression back on. But despite Hermione thinking it was impossible, Ginny's grin got wider.

"Draco told me all about it yesterday" Ginny said coyly. Hermione started to protest but Ginny held up a hand. "Before you ask why he would ever even consider doing a thing like that I'll tell you," Hermione nodded, waiting for her to go on. "Draco said he thought I could help get the two of you back together again". Hermione did a pretty good imitation of Ron's goldfish expression but Ginny had not finished. "He loves you, you know" Ginny told her.

A small smile graced Hermione's lips when this was said. "I know" looking up at Ginny she added, "if I'm not back by lunch cover for me". Then without waiting for a reply she bolted through the door and sprinted down the hallway. Behind her Ginny rolled her eyes.

Strolling towards his potions class, Draco silently smirked to himself thinking about Hermione's book. 'Things are looking good'. Seeing Blaise harassing some third years he made his way over to them. Eyeing the cowardly third years he said "shouldn't you be in class" he smirked "50 points………from each of you"

"I sometimes think you take this Head Boy thing to extremely" Blaise commented turning around to look at him.

Draco smirked again. "You're only jealous" he shot back, continuing with his walking to class.

"And you're walking with a skip in your step" Blaise observed. Narrowing his eyes, he started counting things off on his fingers. "Ha I've got it! First you actually come over here to speak to me, then you went easy on the third years because you normally take off 75 points from the Hufflepuffs. And then even more surprisingly you are walking with a little SKIP. It all leads to one conclusion… that you're getting somewhere with Granger".

About to reply Draco opened his mouth but a sprinting Gryffindor coming towards them made him quickly shut it.

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. REVIEW!**


	9. Forgiven?

**Normal disclaimer applies **

Taking no notice of the curious stares she got from the others students that were very late to their lessons, Hermione continued on her way. All flushed from running, she quickly halted to a stop in front of one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered, putting up an act for their audience, who had now totally forgotten about their lessons and instead were crowding around them in a deadly silence.

A wicked smile came upon Hermione's face as she stared into his eyes. Going up on tip-toes she brushed her lips against his earlobe and whispered, "You". Their audience gasped, each and every one of them looking baffled at the scene that play out before them, eyes widening even more when Hermione kissed the golden trio's second worst enemy first of course being Voldemort.

Draco, who had just pulled back from Hermione's lips, looked at their shocked faces. "Maybe here isn't the best place" he stated worriedly, so unlike the normal tone he used.

"Actually I think it's the perfect place" Hermione smiled, wickedly.

Returning her grin, he voiced a question he never thought he would say, "What made you change you're mind?" Hermione shook her head at him; Draco looked at her confused again. "You didn't change your mind?"

"I changed my mind, yes, but I'll tell you later" she told him, taking one of her hands from his shoulder to gesture at the other students, who were intensely watching them.

Just as Draco was about to shoo them off, Professor McGonagall came charging down the hall, shouting at the top of her voice for them all to get to their classes.

"Obliviously not the perfect place" Draco muttered, grabbing her hand and dragging her in the opposite direction. Only he had to stop when the Professor called out again.

"MR MALFOY RELEASE MISS GRANGER AT ONCE!" she commanded, coming towards them, looking furious.

Draco cursed while Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Staring at her strangely, Draco asked "shouldn't you be nervous, or scared, or something? I mean you do know that we are very late for potions and_she_ isn't going to let us off easy". This just caused Hermione to giggle harder and more uncontrollably.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU, MR MALFOY TO UNHAND MISS GRANGER".

Deciding to see if it was possible to make Hermione giggle even harder, Draco looked at Professor McGonagall with the most innocent expression he could muster. "But Professor do I have to?" glancing at Hermione as she burst into another round of giggles.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall looked even more furious. "I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY TEMPER MR MALFOY" she shouted, now going all red in the face.

"Are you sure you haven't already?" Draco asked a defiant smile present on his face.

"RELEASE HERMIONE!"

"Why? As far as I can see I'm doing nothing. Just holding her hand is all" Draco said raising his and Hermione's tightly entwined hands, with a smug smile on his face.

Getting control over herself, Hermione added "Really Professor I'm fine. Now we must go to class, them disorderly students have already made us very late".

Narrowing her eyes Professor McGonagall stared at their hands again, then back up to Hermione's face, which was very sincere as always. Nodding her head at them she waved them off "Yes, yes you two go to class, but Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy try not to cause a riot". She smiled as they turned and walked towards the dungeons.

* * *

Outside their potions classroom Draco hesitated and pulled Hermione away from the door. "Maybe we should just go to our next class because this one is going to be finishing soon" he gazed at Hermione, trying to will her into his way of thinking.

She refused. "No Draco. Our next classes are different this is the only class I have with you today and I have to tell Harry and Ron with you, otherwise I won't bother to tell them". Hermione told him, standing her ground.

Knowing he had lost the argument, Draco sighed as he allowed himself to be hauled into the classroom by a suddenly very strong Hermione.

As soon as they went in the classroom went even more silent then it was already. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM AGAIN, HERMIONE?" Ron shouted noticing their hands as McGonagall had done only a few minutes earlier. "LET GO OF HER MALFOY" Ron shouted at Draco.

Draco sneered at him. "Or you do what weasel?" Draco asked menacingly ignoring the warning glance Hermione gave him.

"I'll show you what I'll do!" Ron lunged at Draco bur Hermione got in the way. "Get out the way Hermione" Ron said quietly.

She shook her head and took out her wand. "No Ron I can't let you hurt him and I can't let him hurt you. Now me and Draco need to talk to you and Harry outside". She pointed to the door as she said this and Harry, being helpful, started to lead the way out and strangely enough Snape didn't protest.

Once outside Ron blew his top again but decided against shouting, so instead he harshly whispered. "What are you doing with our arch-enemy Hermione?"

Watching him, Hermione eyes shined. "Don't be stupid Ron, Voldemort is our arch-enemy. Draco is just a person that used to make fun of us" she said, crossing her arms in the process.

" _Draco_still does make fun of us!" Ron claimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced in small circles.

Hermione turned to Draco, who nodded his head in confirmation. "Can't you lot just grow up, we are leaving this school in eight months and still you can't act civilly to each other" she shouted at all of them.

"When I started going out with you Hermione I never said I would try and get along with these wimps" Draco said pointing at the two other members of the 'Golden Trio'.

"Wimps, us wimps" Ron shouted pointing at himself and Harry "you're the wimp! And you're stupid! I mean you do know the only reason why Hermione would ever go out with you in the first place is because she would want to make me jealous".

Hermione looked down at the floor. "Don't you think that if that were true, we would have announced our relationship? So you could actually know about it and be jealous" Draco said.

"Draco Ron's right" Ron smirked while Draco looked distress "well that was the truth at first but then I got to know you and being with you made me realized that Ron's like a brother to me nothing more". When Hermione had finish Ron was the one looking distress and Draco was with his normal smirk.

"I guess I'll have to forgive you because to be honest at first I was just using you for sex" Draco laughed.

"Pretty dishonest start to the relationship wouldn't you say?" Hermione considered, Draco agreed.

Harry and Ron were looking at the two with wide eyes "YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO FORGIVE HIM?" Ron shouted, disbelieving.


	10. Slip

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applies.

**A/N:** ahhh… I in awe of people who can actually update fast and write long chapters, probably because I can't. Anyway here's the next chapter for the people who are still reading this.

Draco turned his head and gave them both an icy glare, but it was Hermione who spoke. "Of course I'm going to forgive him, just as he's forgiven me."

Ron spluttered 'but, but…'

"No buts Ron, I forgive Draco and that's the end of it."

"But why" Harry started. "He's just a slimy Slytherin git and he was just using you" he finished, pointing towards Draco accusingly, as if he was going to chop her head off any second, so to stop him from doing this they insulted him, very good plan Mr. Potter.

"I thought we had already gone over this, I was using him as well just as he was using me and how could I not forgive him I love him." After blurting this out, Hermione covered her mouth at her mistake, hoping that they didn't catch her slip. 'No such luck' she thought bitterly when three questioning glances turned her way. 'Oh dear, Draco looks like he's going to faint' she chuckled.

Ron's and Harry's faces were both beetroot red, but Hermione ignored them and instead put all her attention to Draco. "You love me?" he asked, barely above audible.

"How could I not, Draco? And I know that you won't be able to return my feelings but-" Hermione was silenced by Draco, who raised a finger to her lips.

Draco laughed at her expression, "Hermione, I never thought this would be possible but you're wrong, I've loved you since the day we finished."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off, knowing that he would only spoil the happiness the couple were experiencing. But Harry couldn't hold back he just had to be sure. "Hermione, how can you be so sure, after everything his done to you…" Harry trailed off.

"I just know Harry, you understand, don't you?" Hermione said rather uncertainly.

Just as Harry was about to reply, the dungeon door that belonged to Snape's classroom banged open. Snape calmly walked out, shutting the door on the curious faces of his students. "The end of the lesson is near, I would think it would be wise for you to go somewhere else when it is as to not be bombarded with questions."

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione turned to leave wearing shocked expressions before Snape stopped them.

"And you will all be detention tonight, after dinner" he sneered at their backs while their expressions of shock turned into cringes.

"Yes Professor," they chorused.

While rushing in the direction of the Room Of Requirement, Ron and Harry considered Hermione's and Draco's relationship. Both of them coming to the same conclusion.

At midnight both Ron and Harry gathered around the Gryffindor fire, both checked for Hermione before they began speaking but they only saw a couple of first years doing their last minute homework.

"So what do you think we should do about them Harry" Ron said, excitedly, rubbing both his hands together.

"Ron I don't think we should interfere, they're happy together. And if he makes Hermione happy then so be it."

Ron signed, knowing Harry would probably think that he wanted to break them up. "I don't mean that Harry I think we should test him." Harry gave him a confused glance. "Well, you see they haven't told anyone else about them and I bet that's because of him, so I figure we should give him an ultimatum," Ron finished.

Harry smiled, "you know, Ron, I think that's a brilliant idea!"

By the way constructive criticism is welcome, review.


	11. Stupid The End

**Disclaimer: The standard one.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter; yes my first fanfic is now officially finished. I'm so happy. Anyway thank you to anyone who has actually taken the time to read this and review it**.

Draco and Hermione were lounging in their normal meeting place, the unused section of the library. "So what do you think Harry and Ron will do?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco, intent on getting an answer out of him.

But despite her glance on him, he didn't answer immediately but just kept on tracing lazy circles on her shoulder with his fingers, making her shiver in delight. "Do you honestly think I really care?" he answered back, giving up on ignoring her.

"No, we don't think you do. That's why Ron and I have come to a decision," Harry spoke softly, startling Draco and Hermione, who had not realised that Ron and Harry were in fact standing over them.

Hermione quickly got to her feet, shortly followed by Draco. They both narrowed their eyes at the eavesdroppers.

"What sort of decision?" Draco asked, warily, taking Hermione's hand in his, ignoring Ron's dark look.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Hermione added, beginning to blush.

"Not long." Harry answered her, then turned back to address Draco, "we," he gestured at himself and Ron, "have come to the decision that if you want us to really believe that you really do feel for each other, then you will have to announce your relationship in front of the whole school."

Hermione quickly turned her attention to Draco, who was still squeezing her hand. She wasn't sure what he would decide, 'what if that's it and he just ends it. I mean I know how he feels but... I just don't know,' Hermione thought, as others ran franticly through her head.

Draco smirked at them, "is that all?" he sneered, then he started dragging Hermione towards the great hall, after all, it was dinner, the whole school should be in there.

"That's a nasty trick," Ron commented once they were out of earshot, anger forgotten. Harry nodded and grinned.

Draco threw the doors to the great hall open, making everyone jump out of their skins and stare at the fuss he was making.

Draco didn't take any notice of any of the looks he was getting but instead carried on dragging Hermione, who was hiding behind her hair, towards the teacher's table.

Once reaching the table he proceeded to stand on top of it and pulled Hermione up after him. "Everyone shut your mouths!" he shouted, rather unnecessarily since everyone in the great hall were already silent and were patiently waiting for him to speak and had been since he and Hermione had stepped over the threshold to the great hall. "Hermione and I have something to tell you all," he paused to glare at them all, for no apparent reason, "since a little after the start of this school year Hermione and I have been together."

"As a couple," Hermione interjected.

They waited for their shocked expressions to come and outraged yells, but none of them ever came. It was like they already knew… and they had, thanks to three certain people and a potions class that they had all conveniently forgotten.

"I can't believe they knew, I feel so stupid!" Draco muttered, harshly, burying his face further into Hermione hair, while she sat in his lap.

Hermione giggled, watching the sunset from her position under the willow tree by the lake. They had been there since after their 'announcement', Hermione had explained to him how much she loved watching nightfall and the colours reflecting off the water, so here she was sitting on Draco's lap, enjoying the sensation his breath had on her neck had on her.

"When have you ever been stupid," she joked, not thinking.

Draco turned his head to look at her. The sunlight had a beautiful effect of her, not that she wasn't always beautiful, because she was. Well, she was in Draco's opinion. He closed his eyes and yet again turned away from her as he remembered what he used to believe and how he had treated her because of it.

Hermione tightened her grip on him, as if she knew what he was thinking - and she did, she'd recognize that look anytime. "Please don't Draco, you know how I've forgiven you for all that."

He nodded though he still looked pretty upset. His thoughts retreated back to what had happened earlier. "What did Blaise think he was doing? Spoiling our limelight, the bastard!"

She smiled, glad of the change of subject. "You seem to be forgetting last potions class," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes became wide, "or the lack of it. Oh dear, I wonder what I missed. Maybe I should ask to copy someone's notes?"

He silenced her with his lips; soon all thoughts of schoolwork had been dashed from her mind.

Running out of air, she gradually pulled back from the far too eager Draco. "You know," she gasped, "you still haven't met my mother…" she smirked as he froze, looking shocked but like the Malfoy he was he quickly regained his composure.

"We'll talk about it later," he said, then frowned. "Remember to breathe this time," he suggested to her. Before she could reply he gently pushed her down into the grass. "Yes, definitely later," he whispered, and then descended his lips upon hers.


End file.
